<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶魔与神父 by FiveVanadium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599815">恶魔与神父</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveVanadium/pseuds/FiveVanadium'>FiveVanadium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pop Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveVanadium/pseuds/FiveVanadium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James/Joseph, 黄霑/顾嘉辉</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶魔与神父</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人类。<br/>
耽于欲望却又囿于道德，向往自由却不敢冲破世俗，心中杀人放火外表衣冠楚楚。<br/>
实在是种有趣的生物。<br/>
James想。<br/>
James是个恶魔。天生天养，想做就做，他的存在就是对自以为掌握所有的上帝的一种莫大的挑战，可是他也会孤独。<br/>
孤独像毒药一样，驱之不散。他需要找点乐子。<br/>
恶魔混乱邪恶，天使守序善良，只有人类是个例外。<br/>
人类中，又有一个人类更是个例外，为了他，James已经在人间停留了很久。<br/>
他叫Joseph，是个神父。<br/>
神父James也见过不少了，他们有的尸位素餐，浑浑噩噩度日，找不到活着的意义。有的口是心非，嘴里说着终身侍奉上帝，私下里的荒淫放荡连James都看的眉头一皱。还有的木讷古板，和棺材待在一起的生活把他们自己也变成了个半截埋在土里的人。<br/>
没有一个有Joseph的虔诚，没有一个有Joseph的善良，也没有一个有Joseph的……诱人。<br/>
对于一个恶魔来说，前两项在James眼里都是狗屁，但他也不得不承认，因为这前两项，Joseph才显得如此诱人。<br/>
白日他扮成一个虔诚的教徒日日去听Joseph布道，脑子里转的当然都是不能让上帝看到的事情。<br/>
听着Joseph那温柔轻软的声音念诵着圣经，James想的是如何能够从他紧咬着的牙关中逼出一两声崩溃的低吟，毕竟有这一把声音不拿来叫床实在可惜。<br/>
看他低垂的平静如水的眸子，James想的是这双眼睛若是添上一点情欲的迷乱想来会更加漂亮。<br/>
看他不合身的拖地长袍，James想的是这件袍子下罩着的纤瘦身体，想他怎么样一点一点剥去这啰啰嗦嗦的赘饰看Joseph那因为长久不见阳光而显得病态苍白的光裸皮肤与大理石的台面相映成趣。<br/>
听Joseph手印在圣经上一本正经的起誓要将此生奉献于万能的主……<br/>
主是个什么东西敢和我抢人？！<br/>
夜晚他则重回恶魔之身，认真完成白天的想法。<br/>
年轻的神父对恶魔的所作所为毫无办法，他的身体青涩而诚实，他的思想好像一张白纸，一想到这张白纸将要被自己染上颜色，James就激动的无以复加。<br/>
恶魔像是一场梦魇，却又带着神父从未品尝过的绮丽色彩，每当夜幕降临，恶魔就会出现，除去他的衣饰，抚慰他的欲望，他那两个尖利的虎牙在神父的身上游走，害的他白天不得不把衣领拉的很高去遮掩那些荒唐痕迹。<br/>
他狠狠地进入神父的身体，把什么九浅一深之类的本事全使出来，时不时有意无意使坏一样用力碾过那敏感的一点，享受着神父猝不及防的惊呼，然后他会拿出一把不知道从哪来的镜子，放在神父眼前，逼使他抬起头来，然后在他耳边轻轻吹着气说：“你看看你，尊敬的神父，你现在像什么样子，主还在天上注视着你呢。”<br/>
预料之中的是神父的后穴因为极度的背德带来的羞耻感而猛的绞紧，意料之外的是他自己竟然差点控制不住成个快枪手射在当场。<br/>
主是个什么东西？现在你不还是在我身下喘息？他要涂污白纸，他要践踏信仰，他要这颠倒荒唐的世界染上属于他的色彩，他要带领这个被上帝禁锢的可怜人登上极乐，侵占和掠夺的残酷快感让他如此兴奋。<br/>
有谁能抵挡恶魔的攻势，更何况他是James，Joseph冷淡的面容上也会为他泛起红潮，恶魔像是一条追踪快感的猎犬，每当神父因他情动，就是对他最好的奖励。<br/>
更多的时候Joseph就只是用他淡淡的眼神看着James，让他知道他从没有真正得到过这位神父的心。<br/>
他们身躯相契，他们灵魂远离。<br/>
Joseph在想什么呢？不，我不允许他在和我做爱的时候想着别人，James愤怒的想，这又促使着他更加卖力，为了得到神父的一点反应，他会为他做任何事，他甚至会埋下身子为Joseph口交，Joseph纤细的五指插进他的发间，从未有过的剧烈的感官刺激让神父高高仰起头脖颈在空中拉出一道优美的弧线。<br/>
James用他那灵敏的唇舌极尽所能的讨好着Joseph的欲望，也如愿以偿的得到了Joseph从未有过的剧烈反应，神父的身体靠在祭台边缘，他双腿抖动发软几乎无法站住只有靠扶着祭台来维持平衡，这让他看起来无措而楚楚可怜，仿佛真的是祭献身心的祭品任人宰割。<br/>
痛苦，屈辱，窒息，这些通通算不了什么，恶魔本是追逐快感而生的东西，为了Joseph的垂爱和正视，James可以不计一切代价。<br/>
他自己的欲望胀到快要爆炸，可是他在等，他要等Joseph放下尊严与信仰与自己同登极乐。<br/>
有时候他觉得这一切更像是自己在乞求于神父，而非神父在自己身下辗转。<br/>
这是一场战争，一场关于性与欲望的拉锯战，可能，还有关于爱。<br/>
James昂首挺胸，自信自己一定能取得胜利。<br/>
Joseph满脸淡漠，但偶尔眼中闪过的异样神情出卖了他。<br/>
这并没有逃过James的双眼，无论是喜悦还是嗔怒，那都是Joseph因他而生的情绪，那张白纸上，开始有了他的标记。<br/>
一想到这个原本清心寡欲的男人，有一天会因为自己痛哭，因为自己愤怒，因为自己拔高了声音毫不避讳的释放欲望，他就会激动到浑身战栗。<br/>
真是太有意思了。<br/>
无论是这个身体，还是这个人。他感到自己似乎是爱上了这个神父。<br/>
可是恶魔怎么能说“爱”这个字呢？<br/>
他在人间待了太久了。<br/>
Joseph终于忍耐不住在他口中射了出来的时候，上帝也找上了他。James满不在乎的拭去嘴角残余的白浊，生死在他眼里不过等闲小事，他们的荒唐模样让上帝脸红。<br/>
现在他想求一个答案。<br/>
Joseph的双眼迷离而懵懂，很多时候他都是这样一副高潮过去后不知所措的模样，像是坠落人间的天使，对这世人的虚伪邪恶感到迷惑而震惊。James盯着这双眼睛，好像怎么看也看不够。Joseph知道他所求的是什么。<br/>
“上帝以身殉难，为求拯救人间，”Joseph缓缓开口，声音还带着一点沙哑，他眼中的温柔像是在做一场日常的弥撒，又像是和自己最亲近的爱人生离死别，“而我，也愿意为了你……”<br/>
James笑了，Joseph的后半句话，他不想知道了，答案已经显而易见。<br/>
他张口露出了自己的獠牙，对着Joseph那曾经被他亲吻舔舐过的脖颈狠狠咬了下去，然后转身跳进了熊熊天火之中。<br/>
恶魔咬断了神父的脖子，然后带着他的遗体消失在了天火之中。传说他的笑声在他死后依旧回荡在人间，余音绕梁，几日不散。<br/>
他还是那个James，天生天养，想做就做，只是这次他不再孤独。<br/>
人间又是百年太平。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>